Retirement planning, in a financial context, refers to the allocation of savings or revenue for retirement. Generally, the goal of retirement planning is to achieve the state of having sufficient personal wealth to live, without having to work actively for basic necessities. The process of retirement planning aims to assess readiness to retire at a specified age and standard of living, identify actions to improve readiness-to-retire, and encourage saving practices.